The Beginning of a New Era: Honors to the Avatar
by Panthrax
Summary: Its the end of the war, but the beginning of a new era, and Aang couldn't think of any better way to begin it, and was sure that Katara felt exactly the same... My honors towards Avatar: The Last Airbender...


_**Its the end of the war, but the beginning of a new era, and Aang couldn't think of any better way to begin it, and was sure that Katara felt exactly the same...**_

_My honors towards Avatar: The Last Airbender... It shows my respect towards Kataang (although I'm a Zutarian) and i finally found peace with that shipping..._

_this one-shot shows my respect towards the show, the pairings and the ending..._

_although I added a few somethings in the end..._

_During the episode, the whole hugging and kissing moment happens in silence... but I wrote down what they where thinking..._

_Hope you like it _

_ xxx_

__

**The Beginning of a New Era**

_It has been two weeks since the war had ended. Zuko was crowned Firelord, and truly made an effort to rebuilt the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation to their previous glory. Iroh recieved a huge building in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, as gratitude for reconquering the city. He planned on making the finest tea shop the world had ever known. The Gaang, including Zuko, Suki, and Mai were all invited to just hang around together. _

_Zuko (who's tea making skills had greatly improved) carried around a tray of steaming tea cups, handing everyone a cup of freshly made yasmin tea. Iroh was playing the Tsungi Horn, while Toph lay on her back across a table, enjoying the quite sad tones. Aang was entertaining Momo with small airballs, While Katara was watching a game of Pai Sho by Suki and May._

_"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka shouted, looking up from his drawing "I'm trying to capure the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," _

_"Thats very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara smiled, then when she actually saw the painting, her face turned into frown. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"_

_"Those are your hair-loopies," Sokka said in a somewhat defensive manner._

_"At least you don't look like a porkypine," Zuko said, watching the drawing also. "My hair is not that spiky," _

_"I look like a man," Mai complained._

_"Why did you picture me firebending?" Suki demanded_

_"I thought that would look more exiting," Sokka explained, looking appologetic to his girlfriend. _

_Momo hopped on the table and made a sound as if he, too, was complaining. _

_"You think you can do it better?" Sokka asked the lemur with raised eyebrows. _

_Aang watched how the people he grew to love so much bicker over Sokka's drawing with a tender smile. He stood up and walked to his flying bison. Appa made a soft, spinning-like sound when Aang petted the nose of the giant, but gentle hearted creature he loved more then anything. Aang walked on toward the balustrade, looking at a spectacular sun set. From the point where Aang stood he had a clear view of the western side of the city, all thee way to the wall._

_As he watched the view before him in awe, his thoughts drifted of to the various adventures of the past months. Those adventures taught him a lot. It taught him more then the monks could teach him in a lifetime: he learned the value of true friendship. _

_Katara watched him from the doorway, seeing him standing there so peacefully made her heart leap and swell with love. Determinedly, she walked towards him. When she reached him, she placed her deep blue orbs on him. Her heart inmediatly started to pound madly and a slight blush crept to her cheeks. She always told herself that, once the war is over, she would show him exactly how she felt towards him. _

_Aang looked back at her, eyes filled with so much love and tenderness. _

_Neither of them spoke; they didn't need to. They felt exactly the same, and both knew that the next moments would change their life for the good. _

_Aang loved her instantly when he first saw her after his hundred years long slumber in the iceberg. He loved her more then he could ever even emagine. All that love was represented in his eyes. And a electric shock of love shot through his entire body when Katara placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He turned a little on the spot and then he was on the best place in the world: he was in Katara's arms, where he belonged, and where he wanted to stay forever. They hugged, but not like they have hugged all those times before; this time it held so much more then comfort or friendship. Their bodies where completely pressed together. Aang loved the way they seemed to fit perfectly into each other, and when he opened his eyes and looked at the wealthy waving hair of the girl he loved so much, he felt like he had finaly come home._

_Katara looked at Aang the same way, she couldn't help but wondering how someone could hold so much love inside without bursting, the feeling was almost overwhelming, but she enjoyed it nontheless. Still without speaking, they released eachother and both looked at the sunset, both lost in their own thoughts. _

_At one point, Katara couldn't take it anymore and took a step sidewards, and turned a little, so she stood directly oposit of Aang, whe mimicked her. They stared into each others eyes, both surpassing the amount of love they held without speaking. Both making the same vow: they would love each other for ever, and nothing in the world could ever change that._

_Then, with her eyes slowly closing, Katara leant forwards, and captured his lips with hers, placing her hands softly onto his cheeks. _

_Aang's head spinned, howlong he waited... longed for this! At moments, the agony of his seemingly unanswered love was to much to handle. But now... the weight of the war was lifted of his shoulders, and the girl he always wanted was kissing him. He just loved how her lips felt, how her scent filled his nose, making him dazzling, and how her body pressed softly onto his, expressing wordlessly how much she longed for this moment as well. _

_Aang leant into her, bringing all the love he had into that kiss, deepen it. He wrapped his arms around her waist (How many times did he dreamd about standing like this...) and pulled her even closer. Katara's arms snaked their way around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other in the reddish glow of the setting sun. For Aang, he couldn't think of a better way to start a new era, and he was sure that Katara felt exactly the same._

_"So... did the lovy-dovies finally dicided to come clear with their feelings?" the teasing voice of Toph sounded behind them._

_Both blushing scarlet, they turned around. The entire company was standing on the balcony. Sokka grinned broadly, an arm wrapped around Suki, who was beaming. Zuko looked at the two with a smile, a soft tenderness displayed in his eyes. He also had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend, whe placed a hand on his chest. "That's the most romantic thing i ever saw," she swooned. _

_"Coming from you, that means a lot..." Iroh said with a grin. "How 'bout a music night, to celebrate love..." he sugested with a glint in his eyes._

_Seven pairs of eyes looked at Toph, the only single teen in the group. _

_"Hey, don't worry about me, you all know how i show affection..." she grinned. "If I ever have a boyfriend... I'm sure he would flee after a few days, because he found out just how hurting love can be..." _

_The laughter of the group filled the air, the war might be over... their friendship however, will last a lifetime... _

* * *

_If it was a book instead of a serie, i'm sure it would end with the last sentence..._

_I enjoyed writing this, and i'll miss avatar more then i would ever admit... although i'm going to continue writing fanfics (they'll all be posted here...)_

_please leave a review... (flames are even apriciated...)_


End file.
